Life of as a Warrior
by Queenlyn K
Summary: A year has passed in Hyrule since Ganondarf's defeat and Link has been board with his peaceful life. Meanwhile in the world of cats a new threat has appeared more dangerous then the Dark Forest and a new prophecy has come. Will Starclan and the four clans except the help from Hyrule's goddess and their Hero? Or will they all die by this new threat?


A beautiful lake, a cool night breeze, a forest filled with prey. If you looked up you could see all the stars in the clear night sky. This night couldn't be more perfect. A she- cat was sitting beside the star filled lake, far away you would think the lake was reflecting the stars on the cat 's pelt, but actually if you got close you could see that the stars weren't from the lake, but from the cat's starry pelt instead. The stars glowed bright, but not too bright, in the cat's blue and grey fur. Her blue eyes were alert, her ears pricked, her tail twitched impatiently; it was obvious that she was waiting for someone and was getting more impatient with every second.

Finally a cat with stars in her pelt came, but it wasn't just her, no, it was many cats that came. They all were greeting one another and were finding a place to sit along the edges of the star-filled lake. Like the first cat, they all had stars mixed into their pelts.

"Thank you all for coming, all of you must have figured out I would not have called you here unless it was of great importance," the blue-grey she-cat said, looking around the circle of cats.

"Get on with it Bluestar. I don't want to be here all night," said a wiry yellow cat she-cat. Her pelt was un-groomed and she had an irritated look on her face. "I was just about to catch a plump mouse till Deadfoot came and told me that you called a meeting," she said with disgust. Oh, she's always grumpy just so you know.

"This is more important than a fat mouse Yellowfang," said Bluestar with a very serious tone. She rose from where she sat and looked at every starry cat, and then took a deep breath.

"The clans are in trouble." None of the cats looked surprise it was like they were used to hearing that the living was in trouble.

"This is nothing knew Bluestar. What is it this time? Is it the Twolegs? Whatever it is the clans will survive, just like they always had," a black tom said.

Bluestar shook her head. "No Blackstar, This new threat is something completely different; something that we have never seen before. Something much more powerful than the Dark Forest," and saying that the starry cats turned to one another with confusion. Some of them had shocked looks on their face, others looks of disbelief, and others bewilderment, not knowing what to think.

"All of you look into the lake and you will see what I mean," said Bluestar speaking with absolute serious and urgency. Every starry cat looked at the lake and watched. The lake was calm; being still and tranquil, than slowly at first then faster and faster, the star filled lake water started to turn into a dangerous whirlpool and was glowing a hostile white light. Licking the edges of the lake, threatening the starry cats with its white fire. Then an ear piercing yowl cut through the silent night making the cats jump or flinch to the new sound. Then the lake slowed down its spinning speed and the white flames turned to a blood-sicken red and a sunset orange. Everything was quiet the cats had backed a few inches away from the lake, some were paralyzed in fear from the lake's little outburst. An unearthly laugh came out of nowhere and the lake's water turned black. Images of cats dying at the hands of strange creatures appeared.

Many of these creatures looked like twolegs, but with strange shiny pelts on or were green, purple, or blue skinned and wearing only a brown pelt on. Almost all of the strange Twoleg creatures had a shiny, long or curved stick; when one of their stick's hit a cat they would start bleeding to death. These creatures did not believe in a merciful death. Not all of these creatures looked like Twolegs. There were ones that looked like lizards, but wore things that resembled Twoleg pelts. Others resembled bugs or plants, but were oversized and killed or ate any cat in front of them.

The image of the pool quickly changed to a blood soaked field at sunrise. The forest was on fire and the camps and Twoleg homes were destroyed, nothing left but the smell of death and even though the image showed that it was sunrise everything looked as dark as a night before a sunrise. Bodies of cats were piled as high as the great oak tree, but there were also other creatures in the pile of corpses. Badgers, wolves, foxes, even some Twolegs were on the pile. Each creature had blank lifeless eyes and bloodstained fur.

On top of the pile was creature that no one knew. For it kept changing its shape to a Twoleg, to a cat, to a boar with long tusks, but every for cat that watched this could see that this creature was the source of the unearthly laugh and with every form it changed into more darkness spread, more evil spread, and every light of was killed. The images stopped; quickly dissolving as fast as they came. The white-red fire extinguished and the pool went back to its soft smooth tranquillest it once had before. The unearthly laughter was the last to leave; leaving the starry cats shocked.

Everyone was shocked at this new darkness; they did not expect something like this. Finally Bluestar spoke.

"Do you see why I called you? This is something that we have never seen before or even heard before. I have called you all here to see what you think of this, from those who have recently joined Starclan to those who have been here for many moons," Bluestar took a breath, afraid of the answer she would receive. "I ask each of you what do-you think should be done?" Everyone was quiet. No one has seen such evil before, how could they answer Bluestar's question if they do not know what this creature was?

Bluestar sighed; she knew no one would answer her question. If Starclan did not know how to face this evil how could they warn the living? Is there no hope? Bluestar asked herself.

"Do not fear Starclan," a silky voice full of wisdom said.

"You will not face this evil by yourself," a powerful but gentle voice said.

"We will help you in your time of need," a proud and courage's voice said. The lake started to glow and the cats started to back up' yet something was different about this glow. It was warm and welcoming and offered hope. The lake flashed so brightly with gold that the cats had to close their eyes. When the light started to dim down the cats started to slowly open their eyes, but were shocked to see what was in front of them.

In front of them was three glowing Twolegs. The first was a far skinned with dark blue eyes, long blue fur on her head that looked like a waterfall flowing. She wore a long pelt that was decorated with all shades of blues and whites; she wore what appeared to be almost to be a gold-like vine on top of her head. She was decorated with many shiny Twoleg objects. The second Twoleg was taller than the two, had long fiery-red fur with dark-tanned skin and red-orange eyes.

She had a long pelt with reds and whites and a gold Twoleg object on her head too. The last Twoleg was the smallest; her smooth skin was in between the colors of the other two Twolegs. Her Fur was forest green that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were the color of new-fresh leaves. Her pelt was long and had many shades of forest green and white. She too had a Twoleg object on her head.

All of the Twolegs had long ears and all three had three golden triangles decorated on their pelts. These were not normal Twolegs, the cats could see this, but what confused them was that the Twolegs were speaking cat.

"Who are? Why have you come? How can you speak our language?" Bluestar asked; her teeth barred, her eyes confused of these strangers.

The blue Twoleg raised her paw almost like she was surrendering.

"Please do not be alarmed, we are not your enemy. My name is Nayru goddess of wisdom." Her voice sound like a soft-quick river flowing. She moved her paw towards the red Twoleg, "This is my sister Din goddess of power," she said; the Twoleg called Din bowed a little, it look like it was her way of showing respect to the starry cats. Nayru then moved her paw towards the green Twoleg and said, "This is my other sister Farore goddess of courage." This one bowed too to the cats.

"The reason we speak your language is because we also walk the stars," the Twoleg called Din said this; her voice sounded powerful like a fire quickly spreading and as strong as a mountain.

"We are here to offer our asistantance for this evil, for we know how to defeat him," said the one called Farore. Her voice sounded of new leaves blowing in the wind.

"Him? You know what this darkness is?" Asked a grey tom.

"Yes, but it would be best not to say his name out-loud in this world; for if he is here then he can sense us and will start to spread his darkness to you Starclan," said Nayru with great concern. The starry cats started to whisper to one another saying,

"What? His darkness can spread to Starclan?"

"Is that possible?

"How do they know this evil?"

"We know this evil because it is from our world," said Farore; hearing one of the cat's questions. "This evil has appeared many times, but has always been defeated. We can help you face this evil and defeat it; we know how it can be stopped," said Farore with courage in her voice, almost like she was facing the new evil herself and challenging it. Hearing this, the cats looked at the three with curios or narrowed eyes.

"Why should we believe you? You won't even tell us the name of this evil. How do we know it wasn't you Twolegs that brought this darkness?" Challenged a spotted-golden, tabby she-cat.

Din narrowed her eyes. "You have every right to be suspicious young warrior, but it would be wise to accept help when needed," Din said with serious tone. The she-cat was a little taken back from the serious that came from Din

"It is true that this darkness comes from our world, but after it he was defeated he was sealed away. The seal was powerful enough to hold him for many centuries," said Nayru; she shook her head. "We do not know why he is here in your world, but we will not let him put your world in darkness and torment as he did to ours," Nayru said.

"Will you let us help you?" Asked Din; this time with a gentle and almost pleading voice. She did not want this world to go through what there world went through. Bluestar pondered Din's question. Din was right; they couldn't defeat this unknown evil by themselves. If they were going to fight this, they needed to listen to what these Twolegs needed to say and accept what they offer. If they didn't accept then many cats would be soon joining Starclan before their time.

Bluestar looked around to the other cats. Many looked like they would rather die again then accept help from a Twoleg, but they also looked like they would be willing to listen to keep their descendents safe. Several cats that made eye contact with Bluestar nodded their head telling her that their ready to listen and to accept help from the Twolegs. They all stilled remembered the horrible images from the lake. They did not want to see that as a reality.

Bluestar walked over to Din and looked straight into her orange-red eyes with her blue eyes and answered, "Alright, we will accept your help. We do not want any more warriors in our ranks that come before their time." The three Twolegs looked happy that they would be able to help these cats. They knew of only one person that would be able to defeat "him".

Farore then said, "This is the one that defeated the evil in our world and will defeat it again." Farore then walked to the edge of the lake and bended down to touch the lake, making little ripples in the water. A strong wind blew behind her the lake started to glow again, but was softer this time. After the wind calmed down and the glowing on the lake vanished, the ripples in the lake's water showed an image of a young man with dirty blond hair and sky-blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. There were several gasps from the cats.

"A Twoleg? You are saying that the only one can help us is a mouse-brained Twoleg?" Said the she-cat from before, with absolute disgust; not even trying to disguise her displeasure of the Twoleg that was shown in the image.

"Leopardstar! Listen to what these three have to say about this Twoleg," said a tabby with a crooked jaw.

"Thank you," said Nayru; she nodded her head, in thanks towards the tabby. Din then stepped forward.

"This young man is the one of defeated the darkness, his name is Link, he is the hero in our world," some cats were starting to whisper that the Link looked too young for the job to save them; others were wondering if he was strong enough, and others were wondering of how he was going to save them.

"This boy may not look like it, but he has more courage than one some would expect from him," Din continued, "He was born with a great power and has been using it to protect his home and his friends. He has also been guided by his ancestor and has gained much knowledge during his traveling. He is the perfect person for defeating the darkness," Din finished feeling a little proud of saying all the good qualities that the hero had.

Yellowfang then spoke, "By what you are telling us sounds like a very experience warrior, but, that does not change the fact that he is a Twoleg. He is not cat, how will the clans understand what he says? Better yet, it is highly likely that they won't accept help from Link," she spoke the truth. The clans did not like Twolegs and it would be hard for them to understand Twoleg language. It would also be hard for Link to understand cat language.

Nayru nodded; she already knew all of this; that is why she came up with a solution.

"Do not worry, the clans won't reject Link's help," said Nayru, "He won't be a Twoleg when he comes to your world, he will be a cat."

"He will be a cat? How is that possible for a Twoleg to become a cat?" Asked Bluestar.

Farore smiled, "Do not worry about that. When he enters your world we will take care of turning him into a cat. All you have to do is guide him to the lake."

"We have to guide him? Why can't you do it?" Said Leopordstar and for once not sounding so cruel to the three Twolegs.

"Because we do not walk your skies, it was hard for us to even come here," said Farore.

"It would be easier for Link if it was someone that walks these skies to guide him," said Nayru.

"One of you must come with us and speak with Link, asking him for help," said Din. The starry cats were surprised; they thought that they wouldn't need to ask for help from Link themselves.

"Well? Which one of you are going come with us to speak with the hero?" Din asked; the cats looked at one another. One of them would have to leave and go to a whole different world; who knows what will happen. After much discussion with one another, a dark tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward.

"I will go with you and speak with the hero," said the she-cat.

"Spottedleaf, are you sure you want to go?" Asked Bluestar; with a worried look on her eyes.

"Yes Bluestar, I will talk with Link and ask him for help." Spottedleaf then turned to Nayru. "I am ready to go."

"Alright then," Nayru than waved her paw in front of the Starry cats and a golden portal open. All four of them stood in front of the portal, Din went in first then Farore and then Spottedleaf, but before Nayru entered she turned and faced the starry cats, "You must tell each of the clan's leaders that there is a dark force coming, one they cannot face by themselves and that when the time comes they must accept help from the one who lives the life of hero," saying that, she turned to the portal and entered.

**Okay first fanfiction every made so please don't hate me if some things make no sense or if there are some grammar mistakes. I got the idea of making this story after reading Player4's and Ruthie of Wildcats story. Both stories inspired me and I just had to try to type out my own story! Anyway I hope anyone who read this enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Legend of Zelda. I'm just a fan. **


End file.
